Bitter-sweet
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: Yukiteru's family unit has split up. Kindergarten is around the corner. Depression looms, and going to school, could change a few things. World 1. My version of events.
1. Adolescence

_Crying_. That's all I could do, laying on my bed. Faced away from the door, sobbing for days on end. Hopeful that every set of footsteps up the stairs would be his, my fathers. I stopped, momentarily as the door opened. The face that I was met with, wasn't the one I was hoping for.

"Yukiteru.." my mom called my name softly, but I couldn't.

Turning back to face the wall, continuing to sob even after the door closed. My eyes were sore, and I couldn't manage another tear. Finally, I came downstairs.

"Yukiteru!" Mom smiled as she had set a place for me at the dinner table.

"Hi, mom." sitting at the table, a new man sat in his spot, where _dad _used to sit. No looks were sent his way, eating in complete silence.

"Hey, uh. How are you doing there?" he asked in a friendly tone.

Ignoring him completely, until finished. "Thanks, for dinner." taking the plate to the sink, and placing it in. Without another word, back upstairs into my room. Curiosity peaked slightly, going to the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror.

Running a bath, and locking the door. Sitting in the water helped, to feel something other than sadness and longing for the man who- I knew likely wouldn't return. Another had taken his place, but I'd never call him 'Dad' or acknowledge him.

Slumping against the back of the tub, my nose above the water so to breathe. Blowing bubbles, beneath it. Warmth, I'd always loved baths. Crying out so much 'water', and here I was sitting in it. Thinking, that maybe I'd cried about the same amount of tears.

Ridiculous, I know. But it somehow felt the same. Days worth of crying. Nothing came of it, he never came back. And I lost hope that he ever would. That we'd never meet again. 'School' was starting soon, I wondered what it would be like.

It was dark outside, I could see that from the window. Taking out the plug, drying myself off. Off to bed. It didn't feel comfortable, and didn't offer any comfortability. I couldn't sleep there, not tonight. The floor felt much more endurable.

Taking my pillow, and blanket. Laying on the floor, shutting my eyes for the final time. My mind at rest, before the 'big day'.

* * *

"Yukiteru." shook gently, my eyes opened. "It's time for school, sweetheart." Mom smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Okay." I nodded, sitting up.

"Yukiteru.." I sat up, staring at her puzzled. "You haven't smiled in a long time." she hugged me, I hugged her back. "I'm so sorry. Now. Let's get you dressed."

Putting on the clothing she laid out for me, a backpack. Lunch. Promises that I would 'have fun' and 'meet friends'. One last look at her, before she left me at the 'School'. I swallowed, it was scary. In a room, filled with strangers. Children of my age.

An adult, called a 'Teacher'. She smiled, and seemed friendly. Asking us all to sit, wherever we felt like. I looked around, waiting until the very end. Sitting at a table, alone. That is, until "May I sit with you?" a voice, I looked around in all directions.

He smiled, tapping me on the shoulder. "Me?" I asked, pointing to myself, slightly embarrassed. Why he'd choose to sit with me, when nobody else did. Was beyond me. A nod, as he waited patiently. "Sure." I smiled, trying not to be rude.

"Akise." he said.

"Huh?" I asked, not understanding.

"My name. Akise Aru." he stared at me, for a long time.

"Yukiteru Amano." nervous, fidgeting with my hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"Red eyes.." I stared at him curiously.

"Strange, huh?" he asked, waiting for my answer.

"No." I shook my head, my answer seemed to shock him.

"Everyone usually calls me 'strange' for having red eyes, and my hair color."

"I like it."

"I like you." Akise smiled.

"Class. When you want my attention, you should raise your hand and wait patiently." the teacher instructed, once we were all settled. But my eyes were on Akise. I don't know why I did, but I raised my hand. She strode over. "Yes?" she waited patiently looking down at me.

No answer came. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded, mumbling an answer along the lines of 'yes'. Satisfied, she walked away.

"How come you raised your hand?" Akise asked, staring at me, puzzled.

"I..don't know." truth be told, I just wanted to see if it worked.

"We should introduced ourselves. Around the room, everyone. One at a time. Starting with.." she looked around, and finally picked a person. "You." she pointed at me. I stared at Akise, frightened slightly, fidgeting with my hands again.

He grabbed it beneath the table, giving a gentle squeeze. Everyone was staring, "Y-Yukiteru...Amano." I choked out after a moment.

"Next." she pointed to Akise.

"Akise Aru." he said confidently, smiling at me. "See? It's easy. Nothing to be afraid of."

"Hinata."

"Mao."

"Kousaka."

"Yuno."

After that we were assigned 'work'.

Painting, writing, counting, art. Things I didn't really know about, but seemed interesting. Until 'Recess' came, we were allowed outside. I watched everyone go, not fully understanding. "Come on." Akise grabbed my hand, I stared down at the gesture.

He smiled, dragging me out the door, and outside.

"Should we.. be out here?" I asked, quietly, whispering in his ear.

Akise laughed "Of course. Look." he pointed at all the other classmates we had.

I didn't know any of them, and talking to any of them seemed scary. Nodding.

"Want to go say hi to any of them?" he asked, letting go of my hand.

I shook my head.

"How come?" he asked, a little disappointed.

"I'm scared."

"Scared?" he seemed surprised.

A nod.

"I'll stay with you." he offered.

"Really? Thanks.." I smiled, sighing a little.

"Friends?" he asked, staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Sure!"

His face lit up, "I'm glad we could be friends, Yukiteru." he pat me on the head.

"Me too." I admitted, continuing to smile until we went back inside.

"I'll see you, tomorrow, Yukiteru." Akise smiled, as his parents arrived. He waved at me, from the doorway.

"Bye!" I grinned ear to ear, for the first time in what seemed like forever, I was happy. A time that felt different, and kept my mind off my father; who was missing.


	2. I ran away

"Where's Mom?" Yuki asked, one of the rare moments he'd acknowledged this person wanting to be called 'Dad'.

"She's out." he answered.

Yuki stiffened, taking an instinctive step back. He didn't like to be home alone, not with this person. Eyeing the front door.

"Where do you think _you're _going? I didn't say you could go anywhere." that harsh tone, Yukiteru flinched. He didn't want to be hit, like before. It hurt. Alot. He was always cranky, when his mother was gone. It seemed like his personality just flipped.

"I want to go see someone." Yuki spoke up, anywhere but here. That his was his goal, not to be with this person. To be honest, he was afraid of him.

"No." he said flatly, as if Yuki had to obey his every command. "You're staying here."

It was risky, the man was taller, faster than him. But even then. He bolted for the front door, opened it wide, and ran. Heaven, was the feeling. To defy this authoritative person. Large steps after him, "Yukiteru!" he yelled, furiously as he chased him.

Yuki gulped, he ran to Akise's house. It wasn't far. Just around the corner, banging on the door. "Yukiteru?" Akise asked, curiously.

"Can I come in?" Yuki asked, his heart was pounding. He was tired, and more importantly; being chased.

"Uh..sure. Come on in." Akise nodded, opening the door so he could come in. "You're muddy." he commented.

"I ran away." Yuki explained.

"From home?" Akise asked, curiously.

"Yes. And. No. Just until my Mom's home."

"Oh. You ran away from your dad?"

"He's not my- nevermind. Wait. How did you know about him?" Yuki asked, slightly confused.

"Well... he's kinda..outside and angry looking. Scary." Akise had the door open, so only he could be seen. "You know. I don't _blame _you for running. I think I would too. You didn't grab shoes, did you?"

Yuki shook his head "My first instinct was kinda.. to just run." his feet were muddy.

"I'll help you clean them off." Akise offered.

"Where's the little brat!?" the man demanded, in a huff.

"Yukiteru?" Akise asked.

"Don't screw around with me, kid. Where is he?" he narrowed his eyes, at Akise.

"One second, okay?" Akise turned his head from the door "MOM! Can you come here for a sec?" he looked back up at the stranger "She'll be right with you." he shut the door.

"Akise? What's wrong? You've got a friend over?" his mother asked, looking down at his feet. "He's a little muddy, no big deal." she smiled.

"And...a problem.." Akise smiled sheepishly.

"What did you do?" she asked in a halfway point between seriousness, and joking.

"Well." he took a deep breath "Yukiteru wanted to come over, until his mom comes home. Because. This man who isn't his dad, he's kinda scary looking to be honest. Anyway. Can he stay over?"

"Sure. Scary? How scary could he be? You kids, go sit at the table. I'll get a snack ready." she opened the door once they were gone. "Hello?" she asked. Alright. He was borderline scary, and looked like a psychopath. Ready to kill, instantly when he saw an adult, his demeanor changed.

"I'm looking for Yukiteru." he said in a fake 'sweet' voice.

"He's here." she confirmed, with a small nod.

"Well. I came to get him." he tried to brush past her.

She placed her foot at the door, keeping it shut. "He's visiting for the moment. Waiting for his mother. Tell her to give me a call when she gets home, alright?"

"I _want _him to come home." he said sternly.

Yuki shuddered at that voice, it made his body hurt. Remembering how hard that man spanked him.

"And _he _wants to stay here, and play with my son. Got a problem with it? Move on." she slammed the door, "Boring conversation anyway." she smiled, walking into the kitchen. "Alright. So. Fruit? Juice? Or..._vegetables_?" a doom and gloom vibe when it came to 'vegetables' from her mouth.

Akise laughed, Yuki giggled lightly. "A bit of everything?" he asked "Yukiteru, what would you like?"

"Anything's fine." Yuki nodded.

"Perfect. 'Cause I was thinking. Banana. Chocolate chip cookie. Carrots. And a juice." she placed it between the two boys "You can go upstairs if you like, play some games. Oh. And. I'll clean your feet off first." she grabbed some paper tower, gently wiping them off.

Yuki laughed, it tickled alot. She smiled. "Go have some fun." she told him and Akise.

"Alright." Akise nodded, Yuki followed him. He was in his house, but it felt strange. To be in another person's home.

"So, what do you want to play, Yukiteru?"

"I don't know." Yuki said, honestly.

"No? Well. We could do detective work." Akise offered.

"Detective work?" Yuki asked.

Akise nodded. "It's alot of fun, working on cases."

"Oh." Yuki nodded, "Alright. I'll play!"

Akise smiled "Okay. After we're done here."

Yuki was having a blast, playing with Akise. But inevitably, it had to end. A knock came at the door.

"Rea?" Akise's Mom asked.

"I'm here, for.. Yukiteru." she said, with a smile.

"I see. I'll get him. Hold on. Yuki! Your mom's here!" she called.

"Aww." Akise sighed, he was having fun.

"Darn." Yuki joined in on the disappointment. He walked downstairs.

"Yukiteru." Rea smiled at her son.

"Mom." Yuki smiled back at her.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

Yuki nodded.

"That's good. Want to come home, now? I'll get dinner ready."

Yuki looked back at Akise, and his mother. "Okay." he nodded.

Rea picked him up, "Come on."

"Bye, Yukiteru!" Akise waved to his friend.

"Bye, Akise!" Yuki waved back, carried home by his mother. Maybe he was too old for it, but he still enjoyed it.

"So. You _decided _to come back." that voice, sent a shiver through his spine.

"He's tired. Don't bother Yukiteru." Rea brought him upstairs, to his room. "Why did you run away, Yukiteru?" she asked, as she placed him on his bed.

"Well.." he started fidgeting with his hands, looking away from her.

"You can tell me."

"He hits me. Yells at me. And I don't like him, he scares me." he said honestly.

"Yukiteru.." Rea sighed softly, "Try and get along with him, okay? I know you miss your father. But I don't think he's coming back."

"I don't like him." Yuki repeated.

"I know. Bare with me, a little, okay?" she asked.

Yuki nodded, because she asked it of him. He'd do it.


	3. 5 years later

"Y-Yuno!" Yuki blushed, embarrassed as she hugged him.

"Yukki!" she giggled with delight.

Akise folded his arms, shaking his head. He decided to ignore it, for the moment. Adjusting his black glasses, 5 years.. 5 years of this girl. She was borderline psycho. The way she smiled, and giggled for Yukiteru. Called him 'Yukki' and glared at anyone who contested her shallow 'love'.

"Akise!" Yuki smiled, waving his friend over.

"Yukiteru. And here I was, thinking I wouldn't get the time of day." he teased lightly, as he walked over.

"Sorry." Yuki smiled apologetically, Yuno let go of him. She glared at Akise, when Yuki wasn't looking. _Psycho. _

"Let me buy you some lunch, and we'll call it even." Akise did it deliberately to annoy Yuno, and. Because he did in fact want to sit with Yuki at lunch.

"Sure." Yuki nodded.

"Are you not sitting with me today, Yukki?" Yuno asked, with a disappointed expression on her face.

Yuki side glanced at Akise. A pleading look.

"Fine. I _suppose _you can come along." _so long as you don't try to ax murder me at the table. _

"Nice glasses." Yuki finally noticed them, "When did you get those?"

"Today." Akise sighed softly "Thanks for noticing." he teased.

"Sorry. They're.. still nice!" Yuki added hastily.

"I think you'd look good in glasses. Try them on." Akise took them off, placing them on Yuki's face. "Wow. I was right. You look sophisticated."

"My vision is a little blurry." Yuki reached for them, handing them back over to Akise.

"You did look _cute _in them." Yuno smiled at him.

"Really?" Yuki blushed again.

Akise frowned. "I'll see you later. Remember. _Lunchtime_. You're mine for lunch." he winked at Yuno, she glared daggers at him. Waving at Yuki, before he went back to class. He couldn't stand that girl. The way she decided to stake claim on Yuki.

Honestly, it just made him want to vomit. Actually, that wasn't true. If she wanted a game, she'd get one. Hogging the majority of Yukiteru's time. He sat down in the classroom, chewing on the end of a pencil. A terrible habit, but he'd still picked it up from somewhere.

Switching from biting the pencil, to tapping it on his paper. Not sure what to write. Looking out the window, he was distracted today. Unfortunately, it inhibited any form of work he thought would be able to be accomplished today. A small sigh.

"Why did he leave?" Yuno asked 'sweetly'.

"I don't know, he probably had something else to do, today." Yuki shrugged, "I promised to be with him at lunch, so. It should be all fine."

Yuno nodded "I suppose so. How are things at home?" she'd considered it. Killing the man who'd dared to lay a finger on her Yukiteru. To this day, he still played the role of 'tyrant'.

"Fine, I guess. My 'step-brother' if you want to call him that, is kinda. Weird." Yuki thought it over.

"How so?"

"I don't know, something about him just seems _off_. You know? It's just a feeling, I mean. I could be wrong. He hasn't really done anything, and I guess it's wrong to accuse a person of being wrong. If they haven't done anything."

"Better safe, than sorry." she'd have to check out this 'step-brother' of his. Maybe Yuki was right. And if so..

"It's time to go in, come on." Yuki began walking inside.

Yuno walked, matching his speed. Seeing Akise alone in the classroom. Staring out the window, _Yukiteru _sprawled on his notepad he kept around. She frowned. "Come on, Yukki." leading his past Akise's desk.

"Akise?" Yuki asked, taking his hand out of Yuno's. "Akise?" he repeated.

"Yukiteru? Oh. Sorry. I was.. distracted." Akise half-smiled "Something you needed?"

"No." Yuki shook his head "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, just.. doing a little thinking, is all."

"Okay." Yuki nodded, walking to his desk. Still staring at his friend, concerned for him.

Yuno watched Yuki, and followed his eyes to Akise. She was irritated, her hand bawled into a fist. Lunch came relatively quick, Akise sat, waiting in the cafeteria for Yuki. "I see you decided to show up." he teased lightly, adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry." Yuki smiled, "Did I keep you waiting long? I didn't mean to!" he babbled, trying to apologize.

"Relax. You're forgiven. It's been nearly forever. In the literal sense. I mean, what do I have to do, to get a little attention around here?" Akise didn't mean for it to sound serious, but it did.

"Sorry." Yuki repeated.

"We're all good." Akise repeated. "So. Where's your stalker?" he asked, not noticing her with him, for a change.

"Huh?" Yuki asked, not hearing the last bit.

"I meant. Where is the 'naturally' pink haired girl that usually accompanies you from.. _everywhere _to everywhere?" he folded his hands together neatly.

"You have an odd hair color, too, remember?"

"Damn. So you _do _think I'm weird. Well. I guess you just lied when you met me, a few years back."

"No! I didn't! I like your hair!"

"But you just called me weird, so you _like _weird people?" Akise raised a brow, this was fun.

"Well. I. Huh?" Yuki was confused, "I guess so?"

"Good boy. Good answer." Akise pat him on the head.

"Borderline homosexual." Kousaka commented, as he sat with the pair.

"Funny, that's what I thought about Hinata and Mao." Akise rebuffed the comment, with a smart-ass smile.

Kousaka laughed "Don't let Mao hear that!"

Yuki didn't laugh, it was mean. Well. It was funny, but he'd feel weird mocking people behind their backs. He'd known these people all his life.

"Don't let _Mao _hear _what_?" Hinata cracked her knuckles.

"My my, someone looks.. ready to _kill _so early in the day." Akise smiled "Gonna sit? Or are you going to kill us, one by one?"

"Haven't decided. I guess I'll sit, and plot deaths later." Hinata shrugged, joining in the joking.

Mao sat beside her, "Hinata! You ditched me!" she frowned.

"Sorry. I overheard something interesting, and decided to follow the conversation the boys were in on."

"Oh, okay then!" Mao smiled, sighing happily as she began eating.

"So. Where's Yuno?" Kousaka asked carelessly.

The table fell quiet, everyone. *Besides Yuki* knew Akise had a genuine 'dislike' alright. Borderline hatred for the girl. "She should be coming, soon. I think." Yuki scratched the back of his head.

Hinata stomped on his foot. Kousaka grunted in pain, nodding at what Yuki said. "Leg cramp." he explained.

Akise smiled, Hinata flashed a sinister smile back. "I owe you one." he mouthed to her.

Hinata nodded in agreement. Mao noticed the exchange between both, but decided to stay silent. She smiled, everyone was practically Team Anti-Yuno. That girl, just made her skin crawl. Something was majorly wrong with her.

Yuki's drink fell, and spilled on him. "Whoops." he sighed softly.

"Here, let me." Akise dabbed it off of him.

"Thanks." Yuki smiled.

"No problem." he felt the others' eyes on him. He rolled his eyes, their knowing smiles. "Did I miss the show?"

"Nope. You had front row seats, all the way." Hinato grinned, as she began eating.

"Cute!" Mao gave a thumbs up.

"You really dote on him, alot, don't you?" Kousaka asked, half bored.

"Huh?" Yuki asked, near oblivious, mainly due to looking at his phone.

"Nothing. Ignore it." Akise shrugged, "They're just poking fun."

Yuno arrived, frowning at all of them. Sitting next to Yuki.

"See ya, Akise. Don't forget, you _owe _me one!" Hinata winked as she stood up, grabbing her tray.

"I'll buy you a drink!" he called after her.

"Count on it!" she waved. _  
_

"I'm going too!" Mao chirped as she caught up to Hinata, waving at Akise/Yuki.

"On that note, I too, will be going. Later." Kousaka stood, and left.

"You and Hinata?" Yuki asked, pointing from Akise to Hinata.

"No. She's not my type." Akise avoided the answer.

"They all left the moment I sat down." Yuno commented, with a small pout. She glared at Akise, after his comment.

"Well. This _could _be an educated guess. But I believe. Now bare with me, here. They don't like you." he smiled, looking down at his note pad. Eating a bit of lunch.

"Akise! That's not very nice!" Yuki scolded him.

Yuno feigned hurt.

"Hey, the truth is the truth." Akise shrugged.

"That's mean." Yuki frowned.

Yuno remained silent, a _fight _between them? How rare.

"The _truth _hurts." Akise rebuffed his comment, looking away. A bored look on his face. Yuno was enjoying this, and he'd have no part in her entertainment.

"Come on, Yuno. You don't have to deal with this." Yuki stood up, waiting for her.

"Fine. Go. Just like you always do, now. There's a reason behind simply not 'liking' her, that you're oblivious to. Just don't come crying to me, when something goes wrong."

"This is my choice." Yuki frowned, how was _he _the bad guy? Yuno was getting bad mouthed by all of his friends- _including _Akise!

"Yes, you've made a choice. And here's what it means, Amano. By picking her, over us, your friends. You're choosing isolation, and to be alone. So by all means, enjoy it. This isn't an ultimatum, because clearly. You've made a choice. In your own words." Akise stood, and walked away.

"Akise.." it stung, that he called him by his last name. And didn't even give him a chance to apologize, he didn't understand why he was being this way.

"That was rude." Yuno frowned, but inwardly. She enjoyed every moment. He was out of the way.

Yuki sighed, "Come on."

The day went by slower than usual, his 'friends' all ignored him. Even Akise. Yuno was the only one to talk to, because outward of this small group of people- he was an outcast. And that became certain when he didn't have the privilege of talking to them.

He sighed, going home alone. Yuno had offered, but he couldn't let her go with him. Shunned, by Akise and the others. Why should he choose between friends? It had never been that way before, and why should it now? "I'm home!" he called, as he stepped in.

Nobody called back. He shrugged, must be home alone. It was pleasant, for a change. He took off his boots, hat, and coat. Placing his bag upstairs, "Oh. You are home." he commented, seeing the step-loser's son home. Sitting on his bed, "Something you wanted?" he asked.

"Thought I'd stop by, for a minute. It's rare that we're ever home.._alone_." the way he said 'alone' was enough to send a shiver through his spine. The door shut. Locked.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, frozen as he saw him come closer.

"Something I've waited to do, for a while, now." he shrugged, pinning Yuki to his bed. Both arms were behind his head, his legs were spread.

"What are you doing?" he repeated, his eyes were wide. Heart rate, erratic. Frozen with fear, for fear of what was to come. His mind didn't register what was happening. Was it..murder? Did he want to kill him? After a moment, it was clear; _no. _He didn't.

"Come on, Yukiteru. Aren't you gonna scream? Fight back? Because, let's be honest here. It won't be any fun, until you do." he licked his exposed flesh.

Yuki yelped, tears fell. He didn't kick. Didn't scream. Shut his eyes, and tried to forget, think. Of something, someone, anyone. _Akise_. Would he help him? He was mad. _Yuno_. How could she help? The moment he left his room, Yuki looked for his phone.

Dialing Akise's number. No answer. Yuno. "Yukki? What's up? How come you're phoning so late?" Yuno asked.

"Y-Yuno...I..I..I..I.." he stuttered. Thoughts refused to form. He broke down, and began crying.

"Yukki! What's wrong!?" Yuno asked, waiting for him to answer.

"He. He.."

"He who? What happened? Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?" Yuno asked.

"Please." he choked out, his phone rang. _Akise _over it.

"He-hello?" Yuki's hand shook as he held it to his ear.

"What is it, Yukiteru? I'm still pissed at you- for earlier. I know we all took a 'vow of silence' towards you, for earlier. But. I'll break it; just this _once_. Alright?"

Just Akise's voice, seemed to soothe him. "I need you!" he said, though the way it came out was quick, and in a weak voice. It sounded like one word.

"Yukiteru!? What's wrong? Tell me. I'm on my way, 5 minutes, okay? Just. Talk to me on the phone, what's wrong? I'll pick you up." Akise's worry over just hearing him, calmed him a little more.

"I need you." he repeated, Yuno was coming. Akise was coming. With the two of them, maybe he'd make it through the night.

Yuno climbed in through his window. "Yukki?" she asked, running over and hugging him. Seeing the state he was in. Yuki was wrapped in his blankets. His eyes, were puffy. He looked little less than coherent.

"Yuno!" he sobbed, the moment she hugged him. He latched onto her, for dear life.

"Oh god. What is this? Do you regret your 'one night stand' you just had?" Akise asked, stepping in. Seeing the display. Yuki was obviously naked.

"He's. Stay here with him, I want to go say 'hello' to his brother, for a moment, okay?" she said it 'sweetly' in the way only she could. But her face darkened, beyond the simple 'hatred' she had shown him before. A carnal desire, distorted smile.

"Yukiteru. What happened?" Akise didn't ask, he _demanded _answers.

It took a moment, before Yuki told him everything.

"Can we.. go outside?" Yuki asked, after the silence loomed between them. He didn't feel comfortable in his own home.

"Of course. Here. Get dressed." he handed him his clothes, and turned away, so as not to glimpse inappropriately.

Yuki took a moment "Let's go." he grabbed Akise's hand and dragged him away. Putting on his boots.

"It's raining- don't you want a coat?" Akise asked.

"I don't feel it." Yuki sounded hollow, he was numb. He knew he should feel 'cold' because of the rain. But it did nothing, to draw out feeling in him.

"Yukiteru.. are you okay?" Akise didn't know much else to ask.

"Not really, no." Yuki shook his head. "I don't feel anything." he admitted.

"Feel anything?" Akise asked.

"It's like being made out of stone. I don't feel anything. It's like I just. Shut off all of my emotions."

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but that house."

"Come to my house."

"Okay." Yuki didn't understand, but he didn't object. They were there, within moments.

"Nobody is home." Akise said plainly, Yuki nodded. Maybe it was best. He locked the door, "Coming?" Akise asked, Yuki followed him. "Do you want to have a bath?" he asked.

Yuki nodded. Akise waited for him to finish, Yuki came in after a few minutes. Plopping on the bed. "Do you wanna talk, until you fall asleep?" Akise offered. He didn't know how to comfort him, and that bothered him.

"Don't you just wish, sometimes.. you could do it all over? A clean slate, on your entire life?" Yuki asked, staring at the ceiling.

"No. I don't." Akise shook his head.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Because, if I did that. I never would have met you, Yukiteru. And why, would I ever want that?" Akise looked at him, "You brought meaning to my life. Right now, your heart is covered in stone. But little by little, I'll help you get rid of it. I promise."

"Why?" Yuki asked, "Why do you have to say, such meaningful things- right now?" a tear slipped down his face.

"Why, you ask?" Akise smiled, he leaned over. Wiping away the tear "Because, I love you, stupid. I've loved you from the first time I saw you. And I'd do anything for you." Akise kissed his forehead, Yukiteru flinched. "Go to sleep, and rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

"I can't." Yuki rolled away from Akise, a blush crept onto his face. _Love_? Why did he deserve love? Why was he worthy of others declaring love to him? More tears fell, and he kept quiet while they did.

"You're going to the police, Yukiteru. And you're telling them what he did, and I'll go with you. If that's what you want. I'll help you through it, one step at a time. Alright?"

"Akise."

"Yukiteru?"

"Lay with me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"Okay." Akise nodded, laying on the covers. Beside Yukiteru.

"Hold me." he instructed.

"Alright." Akise took a deep breath, he put his hand over Yuki's stomach. Laying beside him.

"Thanks." Yuki's eyes shut.

"No problem." he whispered, as Yuki fell asleep. "I'm so sorry, that this happened to you. Yukiteru."

* * *

"Now, to dispose of the body." Yuno did her best to keep blood off of anything/everything it could land on in the room.

Where could she put it? The backyard? No. Too obvious. Landfill? No. Seagulls/animals would devour the flesh, but his skeleton would remain. She'd have to destroy the body. "_Nobody... _hurts _my_. Yukki!" she smiled ear to ear, her pupils retracted as she hacked his body apart.

Blood splatted on her clothing. She'd burn them, later. The body was her concern. Maybe the father would be next, he afterall, created such a terrible thing. Why shouldn't he pay? This was vengeance. And she wished the pair of them would go to hell for what they did.


	4. Let the games begin

"Yukiteru." Akise tried, for the final time to talk to him. It had been a few days, he didn't move from that bed, or room. Just slept.

"What?" Yuki asked, just as Akise was about to leave. His voice was a bit chalky, due to not being of use in a few days.

"Your.. stepfather/brother have gone missing. I know, I shouldn't bring it up. But. It's on the news, and what with that happening, I don't think we should.. go to the police." they'd pin it all on Yukiteru.

"Why?" Yuki asked, finally sitting up.

"It'll look _bad _on you. They're gone.. and because of what..happened to you, it'd be you they pinned all of this on. Prison wouldn't be nice, and I don't think I'd look forward to what happens to you in there. Believe me, people change in there."

"How would you know?" Yuki asked, standing up, walking over to Akise.

"I've.. been doing work, with the chief of police. It's not much, but I enjoy it. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. Okay?"

"Did I ever thank you, for bringing me here?" he asked, ignoring much of- if not all of what Akise had just said.

"Well, I don't think it matters now. Does it?" Akise asked, blinking at Yukiteru. Adjusting his glasses.

"Don't you wish I would?" he walked closer, they were chest to chest. The way he'd said it, was provocative. He was on his toes, face inches away from Akise.

Akise looked away "No. You know how I feel about you, and you're hurt. I don't take advantage of people. And you're lucky I don't. As much as I'd like to, I'm not taking you up on this offer."

"Let's go to school." he walked away from Akise without another word.

"Oh..kay..?" Akise followed him, the walk was silent. Neither one had anything of interest to say.

"Yukki! Are you okay?" Yuno asked, as she ran over to him.

"Oh, great. This one. Yukiteru. You're in good hands, I have something to take care of." Akise waved him off, to be honest. He expected Yuno to be the killer behind it all. She'd said something about 'seeing his 'brother'.' Psychotics could snap.

"I'm fine. Why?" Yuki asked, hollowly.

Yuno frowned, hugging him right away. "You're cold."

"I don't feel cold." Yuki shook his head, a disinterested look on his face.

"Not here." she touched his forehead "Here." she corrected, touching over his heart.

"I'm..._fine_. Yuno- really! I'm fine!" he tried, and failed to smile.

"Okay. Come on, we should go to class." she took his hand, and whisked him off. Taking him to his seat, Akise was there. Good. She grabbed him. "We'll be right back."

_How odd. _They never went off anywhere together. Hated eachother.

"What are you doing, Gasai?" Akise asked, once he was led a bit away from the classroom.

"I took care of it." she said simply.

"Took _care _of what, exactly?" he adjusted his glasses, looking her in the eye.

"Don't play dumb with me, Akise. The 'brother' and the 'father'."

"So you _did _kill them, then?" Akise let a small sigh out, "He _does _know how to pick 'em, doesn't he?"

"This is _very _serious. And if you try and tell anyone I will kill you, believe me. I told you, so you'd know. It was to _protect _Yuki." her pupils shrank, face distorted into anger.

"Gasai. This is where our definitions of 'protection' change. Yours, is distorted greatly. How does killing them, 'protect' anyone? If he knew-"

"He _won't _know!" she hissed, he felt a blade against his throat.

"Knives to school? New one."

"I was going to help him put them away. But he can't go to the police now, because they'd call him a murderer. Didn't think this one through, did you? If he says anything- slips up, for just a moment. They'll jump all over him, and convict him of being a murderer."

"We can't let that happen!" she insisted.

"You think I would? Because of _you _he's going to be in this mess."

"I did what I had to."

"You didn't have to murder them."

The bell rang. "Let's get to class."

* * *

It just happened. One day, while sitting in class. His imaginary friends of Deus Ex-Machinima and Murumuru told him they were real. If they could exist; within ones imagination, surely they could exist elsewhere, right? That he- the Time God did in fact exist.

"I don't understand!" Yuki shook his head.

"It's a game." Deus explained, with a smile. "You- are 'First'. The ultimate survival game. I need a successor. There are 11 other combatants."

"But I can't-" Yuki shook his head.

"Those who don't fight, will surely die. Do you wish to fade from existence?" Deus asked.

"No." Yuki swallowed nervously, shaking his head.

"Then fight, endure, and do your best to win. To become the new God."

Yuki sat up, eventually. Yuno too, after their interaction with the God. Scolded for 'sleeping' during class. He checked his diary, future events were written down. Times. Things he'd write down, to begin with. His therapist had suggested it.

Because his mother noticed he was 'out of sync' for a bit, to relieve his 'depression' he was forced to write. But now, to predict the future. -DEAD END- he blinked at it. Today? He'd _die _today?

"Let me see it, again?" Akise asked, hand on his chin.

Yuki showed him the screen. Akise took the phone.

"So. A 'DEAD END' obviously, means you're going to die, right?" he asked.

Yuki nodded. "I'm surprised you actually believe me."

"It did occur to me this could be a joke, but you're not that elaborate and smart. I ruled it out quickly."

"Hey!" Yuki frowned.

Akise winked, "Well. We'll just have to go there, and face off with this assailant, won't we?"

"We?" Yuki asked.

Akise nodded, handing the phone back.

"Akise! Look! It's changing!" his 'DEAD END' switched. Including Akise/Yuno in its predictions now. He didn't tell Akise, just in case.

"Perfect." Akise gave a thumbs up "Go through the day like normal. And then.. we'll deal with this person, together."

"Alright." Yuki nodded.

The day moved pretty fast paced, Yuki was afraid. He went to the building, with Akise. Yuno ducked in the elevator with them, just before the doors closed.

"Gasai?" Akise asked, with a hint of surprise.

"Yukki. You need to be careful." Yuno ignored Akise.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Yuki asked.

"I have the 'Yuki Diary'. It shows me your diary 10 minutes in advance." she explained with a smile.

"Stalking, at its finest." Akise folded his arms.

Yuno glared. "What's my diary, then?" Yuki asked, curiously.

"The 'Random Diary'."

The doors opened, all three exited. "You know, coming to your death, _willingly _you must be more insane than I." a deep voice, with a hint of humor. He stabbed the elevator call button. Ensuring they couldn't escape easily.

"Yukiteru. The stairs." Akise pointed to them, behind where all three of them hid. "Ready?" he asked, looking from Yuki to Yuno.

Both nodded.

"Go." he mouthed, all three bolted, Yuki was a bit behind.

Unfortunately for him, the man was faster than he led on to be.

"Yukiteru! Hurry up!" Akise tried to help.

"I'm coming!" Yuki ran as fast as he could. Hiding, with Yuno and Akise.

"Yukki. When he pulls out his diary.." Yuno started.

"Throw a dart." Akise added.

"Okay!" he nodded.

He reached the top, searching around, confused. Taking out his diary, Yuki threw a dart. The man was sucked into some sort of black hole.

"Wow. Talk about.. 'game over', huh?" Akise asked.

"Not a good way to go." Yuno nodded.

"Agreeing-"

"For once."

Yuki flopped back against the object he leaned on. His legs were done, nerves were little more than shot. Panting from the running.

"Yukki, are you okay?" Yuno asked, bending beside him.

"Yukiteru?" Akise asked, from the other side, sitting beside him.

Yuki smiled, and laughed at the pair of them. "I'm fine! Sit with me- for a little while?" he asked.

Both nodded, and sat with him, until he was ready to go. It was pretty intense. Killing a guy. Well 'killing'. It was kill or be killed, and he was a psychopath, ready to kill all three of them- if need be.


	5. Who's your favorite?

"Who is your favorite to win, Murumuru?" Deus asked, with a hint of amusement. Watching the games, it was fun, indeed.

"What do you mean, Deus? Isn't it a little too early for that?" Murumuru asked, as she floated up beside him.

Deus shook his head slowly, "No. My favorite, is First."

"First?" Murumuru seemed surprised "Why him?"

"He seems to be more pure, in a sense than the others. I think the world would flourish if he, were to become the next God." Deus explained, "Do you not agree?"

"It's not that I don't agree, Deus. But do you think his chances of _survival _are.. well.." she fidgeted lightly, "High? I mean.. had it not been for Second and the Observer, he would have indeed died."

"True, you are. But it is not I- whose fate looms solely in the balance. Which of these individuals would you like to serve, until the next time arises?" he wanted to know, because he was curious. She surely had an opinion, and didn't seem to detest First as her master.

"I think Second has high chances of survival. The way they dealt with Ninth at the school, showed.. expertise."

"Would you like her, as a master?"

"I suppose I could serve her well. But she seems to be getting used to the killing, murder, and mayhem. First and she, surely they know- that they can't survive together forever?"

"As inevitable as death. Even we, who are immortal must end, in time. 'Gods' themselves, are not above death. We age slower than humanity, but even then. Accepting deaths embrace should prove to be only natural. First and Second will have to fight, eventually."

"Who do you think would win?" Murumuru asked, curiously.

"Second would be too simple of a choice. Humans surprise us, even now. Do not underestimate First's willingness to survive, over hers to destroy. She consumes those in her path, but to protect him. Her personality has altered, but so has his."

"If First is your favorite, why didn't you interfere? With _that _incident?" Murumuru asked, as she nibbled on a snack.

"The laws of cause and effect bind me. We don't interfere with the course of human lives, and you know that. They know now, that a 'divine' exists, and they fight- for our amusement, but also to replace me. I hope you serve them well, whomever may be your master."

"Second." Murumuru piped up.

"You wish for her, to be your master?" he asked.

"I think she has the highest chances of winning, but only time will tell, Deus." she smiled, "I would be fine with any of them, serving them would prove to be a challenge. But I think I can do it."

"That is good." Deus nodded, "Then we shall wait and see, who will be victorious."

* * *

"I leave home for a few days- and look what happens. All hell breaks loose. Not cool." Akise shook his head, with a small sigh. He folded his arms, Yukiteru and Gasai were somewhere. She'd kidnapped him, he knew leaving him alone with that psychopath was dangerous.

"So. Here's the plan. We find him, and get him out of there. Because, we don't know what she's capable of. She's 'helped' him in the past, but don't forget. This is Yuno Gasai. The same murdering psychopath, who...nevermind. I've narrowed down locations." he explained.

"So. Let's go, already." Kousaka nodded.

Hinata sighed, "Guess I've got no choice. After all. Let's go." she nodded.

"I'm ready!" Mao nodded.

Akise smiled, "Good. Be ready, and careful. I don't say 'insane' or 'psychopath' lightly. She's dangerous."

"Yeah, well. We heard you the first time. Hurry up, I'm getting bored." Kousaka frowned.

"Let's go." Akise led the way, he found it remarkable how all these people had changed. Kousaka became Yukiteru's tormentor for a brief time. Hinata and Mao had nearly succeeded in killing Yukiteru/Yuno/He. Over her trying to fulfill a wish; to be closer to her father.

"Cover his ears." he instructed.

Yuno nodded, doing it.

"Call it." Hinata said grimly, flipping the coin.

Confidently, he'd called out his answer. Winner.

Hinata frowned "How could it be wrong!?"

"The diary doesn't necessarily work like that. You know, it does in fact predict the future- the way _Yukiteru _sees it to be." Akise smiled, with a small shrug. "You lose. Hand it over." he extended his arm, waiting for the phone to be handed over.

Hinata moved to crush it. Yuno to stab her. Mao took the hit for her.

He shook his head, what was important now, he supposed, was that all of them were together. By one goal; save Yukiteru. Have him become the next God, as opposed to all the other psychopaths in the competition. Hurrying, inside of the buildings.

Checking for power, electric. One place, finally. Owned by the Gasai's. "Wait!" Akise sighed, the door shut behind them. "Anymore bright ideas?" he asked.

Yuno's voice came over the loud speaker, just to mock them. Time was running out.

"That vent. Go." he nodded to Kousaka.

Kousaka went through it, eventually into the room with Yuno/Yuki. A crossbow aimed at him.

Akise had climbed in behind him, while she was distracted. He went for the key, she shot Kousaka in the leg. He unlocked Yukiteru. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Yuki stood up, in a stride he was over to Yuno. Smacking her.

"Yukki?" she asked, with an overly hurt face.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me." he was careful to say every individual word with malice. Glaring at her. "Let's go."

She fell to the floor, holding her cheek. Akise helped Yukiteru/Kousaka out of the room. They were leaving.


End file.
